


First Date Jitters

by AlyaBug (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Marinette's clumsiness, Miraculous Pride Zine, early relationship awkwardness, two girls in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AlyaBug
Summary: Alya and Marinette are going on a date! But Marinette is worried about the changes in their relationship.





	First Date Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the Miraculous Pride Zine

“Marinette! Alya’s here!” 

Marinette jumped at the sound of her father’s voice calling from downstairs, barely avoiding stabbing herself in the eye with her mascara wand. 

“I’ll be right down!” she called back, trying to calm her beating heart. Her hand only shook slightly as she finished applying her mascara. 

She looked in the mirror, nervously. She had only finished the dress last night, and she thought it turned out well. It was pink, simple and cute. It was a good first date dress. She hoped Alya liked it.  

“You’ll be fine, Marinette.” Tikki flew up to her and laid a reassuring paw on her shoulder. “It’s just Alya. She’s your best friend.”

“Not anymore.” Marinette said, checking for flyaway hairs. “She’s my  _ girlfriend _ now. Now it’s  _ different _ .”

“She is still Alya. The only difference now is you both know that you love each other.” Tikki sighed. Her chosen was so ridiculous sometimes. “Now get downstairs, she’s waiting for you.”

Marinette sighed and took a deep breath. She could do this. It was Alya. It was just a date. A date with Alya. Her girlfriend. Whom she loved very much.

Pushing away her fear, she headed down the stairs. 

Alya was sitting on the couch, talking casually with Marinette’s mother while her father pored over the bakery budgets. All three of them looked up when Marinette entered.

“Oh, Marinette, you look lovely!” Sabine said, standing up and rushing over to her.

Marinette blushed as her mother smoothed the fabric of her dress, smiling. Her attention, however, was focused on Alya. 

Alya was staring at her, a wide smile on her face. She looked lovely. Her reddish curls spilled over her shoulders, contrasting beautifully with her dark blue striped dress. Marinette’s heart beat faster just looking at her. Alya’s smile made her nose scrunch up, making her glasses slide slightly down her nose. She pushed them up with one finger and Marinette almost melted. She was so adorable. 

“Hey,” Alya said, stepping forward. She leaned in, like she was going for a hug, but stopped. “You look, uh, really pretty.”

Marinette’s already impressive blush deepened. “So do you.” She wanted to hug Alya, but she was hesitant. She couldn’t just hug her like she used to. They were a  _ couple _ now, not just friends. 

“You both look beautiful!” Marinette’s father’s voice boomed as he stood up from his desk. His large arms enveloped them both in a tight hug. 

“Let them go, dear.” Sabine said, laughing at her husband. “They have to get to their reservation.”

“I know, I know.” Tom let them go reluctantly. “My baby girl on her first date. I can’t help myself.” He made an exaggerated sniffing motion, wiping away a tear that fell down his cheek. “You take care of her, you hear me, Alya?”

Alya laughed, familiar with Tom’s dramatic antics. “I will protect her with my life, sir.”

“Don’t you break her heart!” Tom’s attempt at a scary face end up more endearing than intimidating, primarily because he couldn’t help the giant grin on his face. 

“Tom, stop teasing them.” Sabine laughed, swatting her giant husband on the shoulder.

He laughed. “I know, honey. I’m just so happy.”

Marinette’s heart beat hard in her chest as her mother ushered them both out the door. 

“Sorry about them,” she muttered to Alya after they had walked in awkward silence for a block. 

“Don’t worry. I’m used to them.” Alya smiled and Marinette felt her heart skip a beat. Alya was too beautiful. 

In her distraction, she put her foot down wrong and felt her stomach lurch as she fell. Reaching out wildly, her hands grabbed the arm of Alya’s dress. She managed to stop herself from hitting the ground, but the loud tearing sound made her stomach drop. 

She looked up slowly, hoping that she had imagined the sound of fabric ripping. The shocked look on Alya’s face and the awkward way the sleeve fell down her shoulder told her otherwise. 

Marinette stood quickly, berating herself. “I’m so sorry. I’m so clumsy and stupid and oh god I’m so sorry!” This was horrible. The worst first date ever. Alya was going to hate her now. She wouldn’t want to be her girlfriend or even her friend and she ruined everything.

“It’s okay! Don’t worry.” Alya put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s just a dress.”

“But you can’t go on a date in a ripped dress.” She leaned over to examine the damage. It was a short tear along the seam of the sleeve, which meant it would be an easy fix, but it still was awkwardly placed—and it would definitely be noticeable. 

“I’m fine. It isn’t that bad.” She tried to tuck the torn bit into her bra, but it flopped out again when she moved her arm. “Okay, maybe not.”

“We should just call off the date,” Marinette said miserably. 

“No way,” Alya said, putting her hands on Marinette’s shoulders. “I don’t care if my dress is totally destroyed, I’m going to go on this date with you. I’ve been looking forward to it for too long.”

Marinette smiled hesitantly. She had been looking forward to it too, ever since they had confessed their feelings for each other. The reassuring weight of Alya’s hands helped calm her anxiety. “I have a little sewing kit in my purse, I could do a little temporary fix if you want? And fix it properly later?”

Alya’s face lit up with joy and it made Marinette’s chest feel warm. “That’s a great idea! Do you want to go back to your place to do it?”

Marinette looked back in the direction of her house and shook her head. She loved her parents and she loved knowing she had their support, but she wasn’t sure she could deal with them again right now. “Let’s just sit in the park. The lights should be bright enough.”

“That sounds great,” Alya said and took Marinette’s hand as they crossed the street to the small park. Marinette’s felt clumsy and awkward as she hurried to keep up with her taller girlfriend. 

“We can sit here.” She gestured to a bench under a street light. “I should be able to see well enough.”

They sat and Marinette dug her small sewing kit out of her purse with clumsy hands. Tikki smiled reassuringly from next to her phone and Marinette tried to relax. She hadn’t ruined everything yet. Now she needed to just not stab Alya with a needle and everything would be good. 

“Can you still do it while it is on me?” Alya asked, pulling her hair away from the ripped section. 

Marinette hummed in affirmation as she threaded her needle. “With this sort of rip, yeah. It will need proper attention later but I can make it work.”

“Of course you can.” There was pride in Alya’s voice; the summer evening suddenly felt too hot. “You are so amazing.”

“Not as amazing as you.” Marinette focused her attention on stitching up the dress and not on Alya’s face. There would be no way she could focus if she looked at Alya’s face. 

“We’re both pretty amazing.” Alya chuckled and Marinette nearly missed a stitch. She wanted to lean over and kiss Alya so bad. Her lips looked extra soft today and she was so close and smelled so good. But was it the right time? Probably not.

The tear was fixed in no time, hidden behind Marinette’s expert stitching. Alya glanced down at her phone. “Wow, you did that quick. We still have plenty of time to get to the restaurant. You’re so talented.” She leaned back and laid a soft kiss on Marinette’s lips.

Marinette froze, her brain attempting to process what had just happened. Had her overactive imagination supplied the kiss she had been wanting so much? But she could still feel the ghost of Alya’s lips on hers. Alya had kissed her? Alya had kissed her!

“Sorry.” Alya sounded uncharacteristically bashful. “I was going to wait until the end of the date but I couldn’t help myself. You’re just so great.” 

Marinette met the eyes of her blushing girlfriend. Her girlfriend. Her best friend. Why had she been so scared? It was Alya. Beautiful, brave, funny, kind Alya. Why would she be afraid of expressing her love for Alya?

Without even thinking about it, Marinette leaned in and pressed her lips to Alya’s. It was clumsy and their noses bumped together awkwardly, but the moment their lips touched, she knew it was  _ right _ . They lost track of how long they kissed on that park bench, illuminated by the soft light from the streetlight, but when they finally pulled apart, they were smiling and giggling softly.

“That was nice.” Marinette murmured, admiring Alya’s smiling eyes. 

“Yeah.” She pressed their foreheads together and laughed joyfully. 

Marinette sighed, her chest so full of happiness she thought it would burst. A nearby church chimed its bells and they were brought back to their senses. 

“The reservation!” Marinette exclaimed as she checked her phone. “We can make it if we hurry.“ She gathered up her stuff and stood, still feeling flustered from the kiss. 

Alya still sat on the bench, staring up at her with an amused smile. “I don’t care if we’re late, as long as I’m with you.”

Marinette blushed and looked away. “You’re a dork.” She wasn’t sure her heart could take Alya saying things like that. 

Before she could start walking she felt arms come encircle her waist and pull her tight. Alya lifted her of her feet with ease and Marinette squealed. 

“You’re too cute!” Alya said, laughing in her ear. 

“No you.” Marinette turned back to look at her lovely, adorable girlfriend. 

“You’re the cutest.” Before Marinette could argue back, Alya captured her lips in a brief, playful kiss before setting her back down.

Marinette’s cheeks hurt from smiling so hard. All of her previous fears disappeared. As they walked hand to the restaurant, she knew they would be all right. 


End file.
